Otra opotunidad
by edward-and-isabellacullen4ever
Summary: Leah está amargada porque Sam, esta con Emily y la inminente boda de ellos hace que se sienta peor pero evita hasta pensarlo ya que se leen la mente entre ellos. Podrá otro chico hacerle olvidar a Sam? No es un Jacob/Leah.
1. Chapter 1

Leah está amargada porque Sam, esta con Emily y la inminente boda de ellos hace que se sienta peor pero evita hasta pensarlo ya que se leen la mente entre ellos. Podrá otro chico hacerle olvidar a Sam? No es un Jacob/Leah.

E pasado demasiado tiempo amargada por un hombre que no me corresponde pero no puedo evitarlo duele, duele mucho verlos a Sam y a Emily juntos, no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de como se le ilumina la cara cuando la mira (ya superado lo del ataque de Emily). No solo porque no me mira a mi sino porque no tengo a nadie que me haga sentir especial, que me haga sentir feliz.

Por si fuera poco se casan dentro de un mes y me toca ser dama de honor y para mi desgracia tengo que reprimírmelo todo, hasta el pensamiento para no atormentar más a los míos.

Añoro a Sam no voy a negarlo no obstante lo que verdaderamente me mortifica es no tener nadie a mi lado que me coja de la mano mientras caminemos por la calle, que diga que me quiera, que al besarme me haga olvidar de todo.

El tema del a boda es el tema favorito en La Push, intento hacer buena cara pero no me lo ponen nada fácil con sus seguidos comentarios y felicitaciones por todas partes.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah está amargada porque Sam, esta con Emily y la inminente boda de ellos hace que se sienta peor pero evita hasta pensarlo ya que se leen la mente entre ellos. Podrá otro chico hacerle olvidar a Sam? No es un Jacob/Leah.

E pasado demasiado tiempo amargada por un hombre que no me corresponde pero no puedo evitarlo duele, duele mucho verlos a Sam y a Emily juntos, no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de como se le ilumina la cara cuando la mira (ya superado lo del ataque de Emily). No solo porque no me mira a mi sino porque no tengo a nadie que me haga sentir especial, que me haga sentir feliz.

Por si fuera poco se casan dentro de un mes y me toca ser dama de honor y para mi desgracia tengo que reprimírmelo todo, hasta el pensamiento para no atormentar más a los míos.

Añoro a Sam no voy a negarlo no obstante lo que verdaderamente me mortifica es no tener nadie a mi lado que me coja de la mano mientras caminemos por la calle, que diga que me quiera, que al besarme me haga olvidar de todo.

El tema del a boda es el tema favorito en La Push, intento hacer buena cara pero no me lo ponen nada fácil con sus seguidos comentarios y felicitaciones por todas partes.


	3. un pequeño malentendido

Primero quiero disculparme por poner dos capítulos iguales, solo a sido un error.

* * *

Me encuentro en Port Angeles caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo quiero despejarme.

Mientras camino con tranquilidad sintiendo el suave viento en mi rostro al girar en la esquina una chica tropieza conmigo vertiendo su vaso de café caliente sobre mí.

Madre mía lo siento mucho de verdad iba despistada porque pensaba en el estúpido de Tony y entonces te cruzaste conmigo o yo me metí en tu camino, lo siento hablo demasiado ¿te encuentras bien? –

Miré a la charlatana desconocida, su cara de preocupación es auténtica y lo más curioso que es le estoy agradecida ya que es la conversación más larga que e tenido con alguien durante semanas.

Mi reputación de amargada me persigue, me arrepiento de algunos comportamientos del pasado pero parece que no es fácil olvidar.

¿Te encuentras bien? –me repite la chica.

Claro que no me encuentro llevo café hirviendo en mi jersey preferido, sin embargo, al volver a ver su cara de preocupación solo puedo decir:

Claro, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada –

¿Seguro? perdona que te lo diga pero no tienes muy buena cara, sabes, tu expresión se parece un montón a mi hermana mayor cuando se separó de su novio, la pobre lo pasó fatal durante meses enteros… -

Al ver que su relato no termina nunca le digo bruscamente:

Aunque la vida de tu hermana me parece fascinante tengo otras cosas que hacer así que si me disculpas –

- No podemos dejarlo así, al menos déjame invitarte un café -

Eres muy amable pero no hace falta de verdad –

Vamos me siento fatal y resentiré peor si no me dejas compensarte –

No se yo… –

¿Me llamo Jackie y tu? –

Leah –

Vamos Leah te invito a lo que quieras – dice amarrándome por el brazo y arrastrándome al interior de la cafetería.

Sin poder evitarlo me dejo llevar, Jackie habla, habla y habla, dice muchas cosas pero ni siquiera le presto atención. Habla mucho de un tal Zack, debe ser su novio.

Que me cuentas de ti –

¿De mi? –

Exacto ya es hora de que me calle, que ya se que hablo mucho Zack me lo dice muy a menudo – mira atentamente al exterior y su cara se ilumina en una gran sonrisa – Es Zack, está allí. Voy a por los cafés y te lo presento –

Antes de que pudiera contestar se levanta, yo miró fuera del cristal para ver a ese tal Zack, solo le veo de perfil pero parece muy guapo, alto, un poco musculoso, su pelo tiene un color castaño oscuro muy bonito. Y el sin vergüenza se esta besando con una chica rubia. ¡Como puede hacer una cosa así estando Jackie tan cerca! Jackie está pidiendo los cafés y no ha visto nada, el sin vergüenza entra por la puerta y se dirige hacia mi ¡Que ganas tengo de pegarle! Como pueden los chicos como él yendo destrozando los corazones de las chicas es que acaso no tienen corazón.

Hola te e visto con Jackie, soy…-

Oh pero ya lo se, eres un cerdo – digo levantándome de la silla enfadada, le miro pero evito fijarme en sus ojos, es una costumbre que tengo desde que Sam se fue, aunque una parte de mi lo desee no puedo entregar otra vez mi corazón para que lo pisoteen de nuevo, si no me imprimo de nadie no sufriré.

¡Perdona como dices! – exclama también enfadado.

Como te atreves a besar a otra teniendo a tu novia tan cerca, todos los hombres sois iguales –

¿Mi novia? – pregunta el chico desconcertado.

Jackie que se encuentra detrás de Zack dice:

Leah te equivocas no soy su novia, soy su hermana –


End file.
